


In the land of Hanyu, under the moon

by Milana16



Series: NHK'17 PTSD Treatment for Fans [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: (fan version), Crack, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Yuzuru and jumps harem, aka Yuzuru Hanyu withdrawal syndrome, cowritten with whole forum, fantasy!au, if you visit General chat few hundred pages back, no seriously, you'll see the original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: When Emperor is injured during one of the foreign excursions with his Court Ladies, both the palace and the country are in uproar. Prime minister Pooh has paws full of everything, Court Ladies deal with the injury of their master each on their own...mostly. Trying to keep the worry away from the Empress, which, as many has discovered before is futile task, as Empress 3A knows Emperor the best.If only her health and prime minister allowed her to deal with all the mess...but alas, she had to take care of herself.She cannot allow the Princess to get born in a bad health.





	1. The Court of Sparkles, the Empress and Oldest Court Lady

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, I give up ownership to this fic, passing it onto PH forum members and their Hanyu-withdrawal infused ideas.
> 
> Unbetaed again, additionally, I have not enough ideas on how any court live looked like, so expect a bunch of ridiculous mashups of everything.  
> Also, I definitely feel like other Court Ladies deserve their own chapters.

'I can do it.' Emperor waved hand at the servants worriedly rushing out to meet him. 'Go back to your duties.'

  
'I'm fine.' He insist, when his yellow and red Prime minister drops his jar, preparing to give scolding to anybody dragging Emperor out of his bed. 'Thanks for holding things here, Pooh. Please keep it up just a little longer.'

 

'Do not try to stand in my way.' he almost growls at the guards uncertain of their orders; protect the door in front of which they keep watch, or salute to their wounded ruler.

  
'Please do come in, my Lord. Let Emperor through.' the crystal pure voice resounds from behind the guarded door, relieving the guaards from the hard task of decision making, and helping them to decide on a best course of action. They open the doors wide open and salute to the young man passing them by with support.

  
The room behind the door might as well have been a different world altogether. Shimmering blue and green materials spreading from the ceiling, across the floor and covering the walls, soft gold light filtering through the windows covered in the sparkle material, pecks of feathers sewn into tons of colorful cushions splaying across the floor, leading to low pedestal with a gold and white (and feathery) bedding with two ladies, one sitting and one laying with her head trustingly laid in the other's lap, face hidden from the Emperor's view.

'There you are, 4T. Worrying the Empress again?' The laying lady hiccuped, befor e shooting up from her place. When sitting, it was obvious she was bigger than the tiny sitting Empress, who reached her hand out to hold Court Lady from running away. Emperor could notice that she was furiously wiping tear stains from her cheeks.

It wasn't a secret that Empress and oldest of Emperor Hanyu's court Ladies held a special bond; timid Lady 4T never tried to take place of the Empress as his favorite, even when the match for his attention was going only between her and 3A, and in return, 3A didn't shy from openly calling T family 'friends', regularly being seen playing with the smaller 2T and 3T, and supporting their cause to summon them to the palace. The fact that 4T knew Emperor for almost as long as 3A did helped them bond even better-mostly over exhasperation with another fixation of his, which both annoyed and amused Emperor to no end. The pale, graceful and delicate looking 3A with hair that resembled sunrays splaying on the ice surface, responding with million sparkling colors, and eyes of molten gold, smiled reassuringly at her exact opposite-4T was tall, just as graceful as her friend, mature face with black almond eyes, ebony dark hair and...well, lack of confidence that just didn't fit her looks.

'She keeps me in the loop, no pun intended, my lord. And she does that better than others are doing at keeping things from me, so you might as well cut her some slack. What is the state of-' Empress 3A looked for a word for a moment, before stating simply. '-Everything?'

'Oh I wasn't complaining, really. Stay with us, 4T.' Emperor Hanyu approached the bedding. 'Sometimes I'm jealous of how good you are together, but at least you never bring me trouble.' he winced, before plopping down, next to 3A. 'Contrary to the others.'

The Empress ran a hand through the Emperor's hair, before gently cupping his cheek. 'And you?'

'I'll survive.' He closed his eyes, leaning on 3A's shoulder. 'More worried about the Ladies.'

'4T didn't update me on that yet, so what-'

'4T, crying in Empress lap.' Yuzuru started counting out, making said Lady cover her blushing face with a sleeve. '4S scowling at anybody as much as looking in her direction. 4Lo, still sulking about 4Lz. 4Lz, barricaded in her room, probably also crying. 3F-' Yuzuru stopped, before sighing heavily. 'Nothing's wrong with 3F, it's her family that's screwed. I seriously think that they want me to kick her out sometimes.'

'It's probably 4F's doing.' 4T silently said. 'She's jealous that even though she's more worthy, you keep her older sister.'

'Well, her older sister do not try to screw me and Lutz family up.' Then, as if reflecting on his vocab, he turned to 3A. 'I'm sorry for that. How are you feeling? Both of you.'

'You know she won't feel well unless you feel well.' said 3A with a tired smile, covering her Emperor's hand where it landed on her stomach. 'Don't worry we will get through this fine.'

They kept it quiet, but rumors about Empress pregnancy spread as much as her health deteriorated. She still fought stubbornly, refusing to let her Emperor fight alone. A trait shared with her husband.

'I wish...' Emperor's eyes looked misty for a moment. 'I don't understand other women...sorry 4T.'

'It's obvious to everyone that Emperor and Empress are a match made in heaven, even to the Court Ladies.' diplomatically answered blackheaded beauty. Emperor smiled, but the Empress refused to let it end like that.

'Yuzu.' she said, to which Emperor's ears literally perked like a cat's. 3A reached out for a hand of 4T, before joining it with Emperor's.

'She is worried that you're going to abandon her, now that she's getting old.'

'3A!' cried out a distressed Court Lady, for a moment forgetting about titular form she ought to use with her friend, but was cut short by the snort, then sincere, horse-like laughter. Emperor was laughing as hard as he haven't done in days.

'Abandon...oh god...4T...sorryy, but it's just...'

'Catch your breath first, then try to communicate with us.' calmly instructed 3A with small, discretive smile.

Emperor, even though choking on his own laughter, didn't let go of 4T's hand.

'Okay, I'm done now.'

'That's wonderful. I don't want stable boys coming in to check which of the horses got loose.'

'Well, that was mean.' Emperor pouted, and 4T felt cushions getting covered in sugar, but 3A remained as calm as always. Then, suddenly, ruling pair attenton was on her, and she felt herself blushing a shade of Zigeunerweisen. 'And you're staying, 4T.'

'Of course, as long as our Emp-'

'I want you all the time, 4T.' said the Emperor, and 4T wondered if this was appropriate to say with Empress in the room, but her friend seemed more than pleased at her husband's exclamation. 'You're mature, reliable, and still beautiful. Your family accompanied Empress 3A for far longer than the Loop and  Salchow family, and I still remember those combinations crushing our rivals. You were my first comboed Lady, too.'

Emperor smiled, and 4T's blush returned although now only to the Notre Dame level. She also remembered the first combos. Then she remembered not even two years ago.

'But I've also brought you trouble...'

'Nothing compared to Salchow. Besides, according to Brian, I was stupid, too, and it could be avoided.' Emperor replied after catching on to her thoughts, 3A's murmur of 'What's new.' being answered with a whine and additional portion of sugar dropping from the covers on the window. 4T reminded herself to call for  cleaners when she will take 3A out on a walk in the gardens.

'See? Always practical, reliable one.' Emperor shook her out of her plannings with a wide grin, 3A covering her smile with one of the white and gold sleeves of her wear. Emperor then winced. 'Even though in Canada it was a bit...'

'You called her out as the Last one, dummy!' 3A was quick to jump in and protect her friend, smacking Emperor's head softly. 'Even I have problems when you randomly call me out like that!'

'You still answer more often than not.'

'Because I'm the Empress!'

'Now, now, your highnesses, both of you should avoid too intense bursts of emotions, wasn't that what medicians of Baroness Biellman and Ina Bauer said?' 4T forced herself between the arguing Royals, earning herself a two ways grin and a proclamation of 'Reliable' from two mouths. 'And shouldn't we think abut ways to reestabilish your court back to it's previous state, Your Highness?'

'Well, that will be a problem I guess.' Yuzuru winced and fell back, straight onto 4T's lap (Zigeunerweisen was back) and absentmindedly playing with hand of 3A. 'I was thinking that talking with them would help again, but they do not seem to want to talk, except for 3F, but she's...well, a Flip. Every time I think we're on the same edge, she brings up something that's obviously not her but her family's words, and I again feel like I'm not speaking with my Lady, but angry 4F.'

'Should I send out 3T and 2T to everyone, then?' 4T suggested and Emperor seemed to perk up. 'I'm sure they'd love a break from their usual spying on 4S-'

'She's back to bringing them trouble?' Yuzuru groaned. 3A ran her other hand soothingly through his hair.

'She is, but it's not like I've seen 4Lo for some time as well, and 3Lo seems to be at the verge of nervous breakdown from her bossing. It will do good to send in some Toeloop vibes here and there.' 4T said, and 3A smiled. Aside of the Axel family, Toeloop, despite being the quietest on the court, actually had the biggest say in Emperor's overseas politics...And it remained unchanged, no matter how much more worthy new Quad Lady arrived to the court. Probably because of the kindness that the Toeloop had ingrained into their DNA core, and which seemed to bloom in Emperor's presence.

Emperor smiled.

'Yeah, do that. When I get better I will need to win them back as well.'

'Don't be too mean to4S, she's just insecure, Your Highness.' 3A knew her Emperor, once started with reassuring 4T, will want to go for other Ladies in order as well.

'She could be insecure the 4T way...' Yuzuru moaned. 'It's so much easier to reassure her when she doesn't try to bite my head off with her words.'

'Well, you're supposed to be the mature one.' 3A pointed out, before adding.'It should be enough you can be as childish as you want with me and 4T.'

'I definitely appreciate it. Even if I sometimes feel like your child, not partner.'

'Well, at least I have mother's training before the Princess gets born.' smoothly answered 3A, elicting soft laugh out of 4T. Emperor sighed defeated.

There were nobody who could win against Empress 3A. Probably even Princess.

 


	2. Lady of Tsundere-4S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor feels much better, and as such, starts his (repeatable) conquest of the Court Ladies-and which is the better one than that one thanks to which his land make a pact with the neighbouring land of Lopez and gained a court advisor Orser?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse's dead T.T  
> I really should have set myself more concrete deadlines...

The Emperor knocked on the bright golden doors, pressing the doorknob only after few minutes of repeated motion didn't bring fruit.

  
'4S' He called out-still no answer. 'You know I know you're there. You wouldn't bring this much hell to 3T if you didn't.'

  
'So what?'

  
'Nothing.' answered Emperor after a moment, pretending to think over the answer. 'Only I have a master key to all the doors in the palace.'

  
Something clicked, and the golden doors opened. From behind it a basilisk's eyes tried to pierce the Emperor. Who smiled cheerfully, before marching right into the chamber and closing the doors behind himself.

'How do you feel?' he asked the basilisk. Who blinked, once, twice, eyes softening from two swords to confused hazelnuts, peeking through the thick curtain of black hair. Of course, 4S wouldn't be herself if she didn't push the offer of reunion and peaceful talk away.

'That's my line! And you shouldn't be walking alone just yet!' she scoffed, before covering her face with her hands, blush spreading on the pale skin like a wildfire.

Emperor grinned.

'Thank you for worrying! But I'm okay now...well, almost.' He did shufle his right leg behind left one, even now putting more of his weight on the latter.

'I-I wasn't worried!' 4S definitely was out of her usual shape; it never took her more than one sentence to get her sharp tongue back, even with the Emperor as its' target, and she DEFINITELY didn't use to stutter. 'Who would be worried about cheating husband leaving pregnant-'

She covered her mouth again; the status of the Empress was taboo outside of her chambers, but Emperor's smile didn't falter.

'I see.' He looked around the chamber. Much less sparkles than in Empress chamber-granted, 4S came from less...sparkly country of Fernandez. Land of Hanyu still couldn't adapt to the idea that the second oldest of the Salchow Ladies joined their Emperor's harem-mostly because her character made it hard to prove she was the twin of the almost always reliable Lady from the neighboring Empire. Still, the truth was, despite her words, she came on her own- wooed by the Emperor. Still, she somehow refused the sparkles, insisting on using her own charm instead, which often argued with Emperor's court nature. Still, Yuzuru Hanyu wouldn't be an Emperor if he didn't know how to overcome hardships. Which sometimes proved a disadvantage as he was now stuck with the half-sulking, half-embarrassed Lady 4S, and that mix never ended well without proper care...

'Thank you for worrying for her, 4S.'

'I-' 4S stopped to take deep breath. Emperor stopped himself from showing his relief; he chose the proper answer. 'Of course. Somebody has to, since you're busy with other Ladies.' Last remark was supposed to be a jab, Yuzuru guessed.

'You never minded, when I abandoned her to chase after you.'

'Well, yes, but then there was only her and 4T, and me!'

'And now?' Emperor made an innocent eyes. 4S threw a black and red colored pillow at him. 'You know what! Last season you bring in Loop-'

'To relieve you, without making 4T feel guilty again.' Yuzuru pointed out, but 4S flailed her hands. 'I didn't need relievement, just...some time!'

'That's what I call relieving, though.' Yuzuru cocked his head. 4S bristled.

'Then stop calling it that!'

'What it is then?'

'Abandoning!'

4S flushed.

Emperor gaped. Then, he slowly slid down to fall on one of the light blue and white armchairs.They were dusted in gold. 'Why do I feel deja vu.' he grumbled before 4S started flailing even more, trying to take back her words. Yuzuru winced. 'Okay, never mind. It's not the same.'

With 4T, he  noticed the Lady seemed to hold herself back, and if it wasn't for 3A, he probably would've never understood the reason.

Contrary to that, 4S flailing made him wonder how he didn't notice it before.

'4-Lady Quadruple Salchow.' he raises his voice and the woman freeze mid-motion. Yuzuru never uses their full titles when alone with one of the Ladies... 'You're stupid.'

'Wha-'

Emperor was known for being smooth talk, not blunt as a pole! 4S stared at the silhuette in front of her in dumbstruck shock, before raising one of the pink and white pillows in half-defensive, half-agressive gesture.

'Who are you and what did you do to Emperor Hanyu?'

The person in front of her blinked, but otherwise made no movement to defend himself, or attack.

'You know you're the reason I expanded my domain to neighbor Fernandez kingdom, just as SS fields were the reason I decided to share border with Chan kingdom.'

'That'sa fact anybody could produce, imposter!' lady huffed, not lowering her makeshift weapon. Emperor hid his face in his hands.

'And here I thought you and 4T were similar...' he rose his head and shook it to get hair away from his face. 4S fought not to swoon. Then he smiled at her, his face crinkling around his eyes, smile blinding. What a good counterfeit!

'I'm not a fake, and I plan on returning this Court to what it was before our trip to NHK Festive.'

'You call that a trip?!'

'I-' Yuzuru fall back onto other pillows. 'I was going to say something calming, but you were right there with 3F, waiting for your turn so it wouldn't work, would it?'

'...No, it wouldn't. Your Highness.' Lady dropped the pillow and slowly approached the armchair, like the tmed animal would approach tamer offering food.

'We're alone, 4S.'

'And you're Emperor' rebuked Lady, and said ruler sweatdropped-his Lady decided to not let go of her sulking completely, otherwise she would already be calling him by his name; or other nicknames. Still, the fact she stopped suspecting him of being fake meant she was willing to talk.

'It wasn't too wise to push to attend after a fever, I admit-' he started.

'Too wise?' Salchow snorted, and male grimaced.

'Okay, it was dumb, I don't know if this would have a good come out even with the Empress by my side, and forcing any of you to accompany me, when even 4T and you had so little experience with dealing with me while being me like this, was a bit of suicide.'

'A bit?'

'Well, I'm still alive, right?' Yuzuru winced. 'My leg needs a bit of reviving, though. I can't believe it's only been six years since I ruined my ankle this badly.'

'With your court it's a miracle you managed to hold on for six years.' 4S remarked absentmindedly, sitting next to the chair, looking not at the Emperor, but his right leg and its' swollen joints. Emperor hesitated.

'Did you-?'

'I heard from 4T and Empress. They were the only ones in the court already, weren't they?' 4S brushed his knee-this was the injury SHE went through alredy by Emperor's side. 

'3F was there too.' seeing grimace on his Lady's face, Emperor massaged his leg. 'We were still like a dog and a monkey though. Youth...'

'You mean like four years ago?' 4S ignored the chance for pointing out how Emperor is still one of the younger rulers out there...

'Four years ago is not relevant anymore.' Yuzuru snapped, startling Lady, but also completely convincing him as to his real persona. While it didn't show on the official public appearances of the court, Emperor was one of the very few still ready to completely trust 3F, other members showing at best pity (other Triples) or polite indifference (Empress and 4T). 'I'm bad with you inside edges, you know it best, even from 4 years ago, if you insist on that topic.'

'Cannot be denied.' 4S snorted. 'So, what you want me to do? Go console other insiders? Go to outsider?' she wasn't in a mood good enough to call this newbie by her name.

'Get on the court and be your offending self again.' Emperor grinned, making Lady throw another pillow at him. From this one it was a direct hit, luckily, also the only one in the direct proximity of the lady. 'You're one of my oldest Ladies, Court isn't complete without you.'

Another missile froze mid-throw (she actually went away in search of something else to throw, possibly harder, but ended up only with a pillow), falling to the floor without any casualties. 4S flushed.

'You said same thing 4 years ago, too.' Yuzuru groaned, but when he looked back at the Lady, he was smiling.

'It worked then.'

'You think it will work now?' 4S tries to sound angry, but Emperor is ready, as he tilts his head innocently and sends one of his curious stares her way.

'I don't know. Does it?'

'Get out. NOW.'

'Okay, then see you at the breakfast tomorrow.' Emperor rose without any opposing, sending another sunny smile his Lady's way. '4S, I meant it. It's not the same without you.'

The door clicked shut behind the back of skipping ruler (he was favoring right leg still), and 4S slid down on her bedding with a sigh, covering her red face, catching herself thinking about what to wear for tomorrow's breakfast.

HOW DID HE DO THAT.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I'm still quite unsure about my portrayal of Lady Salchow (I'm better at writing dignified and shy or dignified and ever amused than your usual tsunderes) so if you have any tips as how to write this type of characters, please do come in and leave me a tip or five, cause I feel I need a lot of them xD

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and may our Emperor heal fast and completely


End file.
